<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From beginning to end 至始至终40（上） by leechin0405</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800853">From beginning to end 至始至终40（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405'>leechin0405</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>至始至终 [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>至始至终 [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From beginning to end 至始至终40（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor第二天一大早就爬起了床，等待着ZHENG府那面的进一步消息。可令他没想到的是，苦苦等了一上午都没有任何的动静。于是没办法Thor只能整理好装束先去公司办事，因为今天是分公司季度汇报的日子，算起来他与Sif已经很久没有见面了，于是这次会谈的内容更像是朋友间的家常聊天。<br/>“我母亲说的对，只要是交给你的工作绝对能完美的完成。”Thor一边翻阅着Sif的报告书，一边称赞着对方的办事能力。</p><p> </p><p>在文件中Thor留意到了之前存留的JUN火清单，虽然已经处理掉了绝大部分，但依然还有一些存货暂时安放在Stark工业的仓库内。可是这张清单上面显示着，就在昨日Fandral出库了所有的剩余品，而且还是经Sif和Tony同意的。</p><p> </p><p>“Fandral昨天出库了JUN火？所有的？他不是在罗马休假吗？”Thor突然疑惑起来，就算是剩余的物资那也是不可小视的JUN火力量，而这么重要的事情居然没有人汇报过他。</p><p> </p><p>“你不知道吗？我以为是你委托他去DONG善后的。”显然Sif也是一头的雾水，昨日她接到Fandral的电话，被告知需要准备一些物资前往DONG欧办事。她理所当然的认为这一定是Thor的注意，更何况在对方通知她之前就已经拿到了Tony的手批文书。于是Sif也没有多想，当晚就备齐了物资经由Stark工业的飞机送至DONG欧。</p><p> </p><p>听完SIf的详细叙述，Thor基本已经很清楚了，一定是Tony在中间传了话。他头痛的按压着太阳穴，身边的朋友们一个比一个有主意，根本都不和他商量<br/>“立刻帮我查清这架飞机的通讯频道，让Fandral务必接听。”</p><p> </p><p>回到办公室后Thor将门反锁上，他确认好频道后直接就拨打了过去。没有多余的问候，Thor很直接的质问起来<br/>“你为什么要这么做？”</p><p> </p><p>对面的话筒里一时没了声音，像是疑惑又像是很不解，但最后还是回答道<br/>“如果你不想亲自来解决，那这个善后只能由我来接手，这不是很正常的事情吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道Tony都和你说了什么，但这个事情我们不一定需要妥协......也许会有别的方法，我不想强求你为我做任何事情，朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“感谢老天你还记得我是你的朋友，强求这个词可不太像朋友之间会说的话。你清楚的很和ZHENG府作对没有好处，除非你Odinson退休回家再也不出来折腾。放心，Lizard很好搞定的，要说我唯一担心的是Connor Moore，他是被DONG欧的风沙吹坏了脑子吗？就算卖JUN火也属于商人，他又不是第一天入行，不至于如此不知深浅吧。我觉得他是故意的。”要是真像Thor说的那么简单就好了，Fandral也不至于非要过来管这闲事，他就是觉得有些不对劲，甚至觉得Connor Moore就是冲着Thor来的......所以当Tony一开口他就答应了下来，准备看看对方究竟在密谋些什么？</p><p> </p><p>“谁知道那个家伙在想些什么，不管怎么样千万要小心，有任何的不对劲马上联系我。”</p><p> </p><p>====<br/>晚饭的时候Thor显得有些心神不宁，以至于Loki叫了他好几声都没有得到回应……<br/>“你今天是怎么？”Loki有些不放心的来到他身边，摸摸前额也没有任何生病的迹象。</p><p> </p><p>Thor没有回答只是仰起头看着Loki，然后一副欲言又止的样子。Loki无奈的叹了一口气，貌似明白了对方是为什么而烦恼。“是ZHENG府那边有消息了是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“ZHENG府到是没什么消息，但Fandral却擅自做了决定，连个招呼都没打就自己去了DONG欧，说实话我有些担心......”Thor 一下午都在思考Fandral所说的话，他表示认同，但越是认同就越觉得会出事。</p><p> </p><p>“我记得你之前说过Fandral与那边JUN阀的关系很好，难道你对他没信心吗？”Loki想试图安抚对方，他展开双臂从背后攀上Thor的肩膀</p><p> </p><p>“我不担心Lizard那会有什么问题，我是怕Connor Moore在刷什么手段，他可是什么事情都能做得出来......就连Fandral也觉得他很可疑。”Thor在心中盘算着要如何才能说服Loki放自己去DONG欧，设想着无数种开口的方式，却不料Loki先开口许可了他的想法<br/>“你要是真的不放心就过去看看吧...是明天就出发吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这可不在Thor的设想范围之内，他又惊又喜“你是真的同意我去DONG欧？那我明天可就真的走了？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，要不你一天天魂不守舍的，我看着也不好受。何况Fandral是我们的好友、死党......真要是出了什么事情，我和你都会愧疚一辈子的。”<br/>Loki说的话有理有据看来是真的同意了，Thor开心的把Loki拉倒自己的身前准备好好的疼爱一番，可谁知却被对方无情的拒绝</p><p>“等下次再见面的时候再说.......到时候你要毫发无伤的来见我。”</p><p> </p><p>====<br/>Thor没想到历经过这么多事情后，自己还能再次站在DONG欧的土地上，虽然当他告知Fandral要来的消息后受到了极力的反对，但对方还是亲自到降落点来迎接他，即使满脸怨念但在拥抱的时候还是很开心得笑了。<br/>在回程的车上Fandral讲述了他刚到这里所掌握的一些情况，他与Connor Moore已经见过面了，为了验证对方是否真的如ZHENG府和Lizard所说的那样无脑的“讨人厌”，Fandral特意设计了一些情节，有意无意的激怒或是挑拨....结果却发现Connor Moore其实是个很圆滑的人，虽然带刺但是也不像之前听到的那么嚣张、无脑，这更加证明了有阴谋存在的可能性。<br/>“说实话，我真的不希望你来，随着跟Connor Moore接触越多，我越发觉得这个人不好掌控。”</p><p> </p><p>“就因为这样，我更不能把最危险的事情让你独自来承担，起码我们2个人会有所照应。对了，Lizard那边怎么样，消气了吗？”Thor心想现在只能走一步算一步，早日把这个JUN阀头子哄好了，他们也可以早日回家，Loki可不希望他在这边逗留的太久。</p><p> </p><p>“Lizard还好，只要陪着他吃吃喝喝就能让他欢心。不过他现在还是很反感Moore，他们两个现在是基本不碰面的状态，所以JUN火供应的事宜也不是太顺利，我带来的库存也只能维持战地那面两三天的需求，即使我愿意做跑腿的信差两边周旋、调配货物，但是效率太差没办法解决根本。”光是想想Fandral就觉得脑袋疼..........</p><p> </p><p>Thor大致了解了情况，所以为了体谅Lizard的心情，他第一站选择先来拜访对方。</p><p> </p><p>Lizard见到Thor自然很开心，自从阿斯加德号坠毁以后他就一直担心对方，好在今天他的老朋友又健健康康的站在他眼前，除了少了一只眼睛以外还和原先一模一样。Lizard在自己的府邸内盛情招待着两个人，鲜嫩的羊肉、纯正的葡萄酒，还有他府上调教出最出色的舞姬们。席间Lizard还打趣着说“我的二女儿已经到了快要出嫁的年龄，我看你们俩个人都非常符合我的择婿标准。”</p><p> </p><p>Thor哈哈大笑着起来，甜美的葡萄酒已经让他有些微醺“不瞒您说，等这次回去我就要向Loki求婚，您的好意我心领了。不过我觉得Fandral还是有机会的....”</p><p> </p><p>“算了把，您还是别把女儿往火坑里推了。你也知道我在感情方面很糟糕.....”</p><p> </p><p>Lizard经常和Fandral混在一起花天酒地，自然也知晓他的风流多情，不过他还是开着玩笑说“这有什么的，在我们这里Alpha可以合法拥有很多的伴侣和情人，娶了Loki Laufeyson你照样可以当我女婿，甚至在这里你还可以养好几个老婆那”</p><p> </p><p>Thor只是把Lizard的话当做玩笑并敷衍的应和着，可是他却没有留意到之前还在舞池中央起舞的舞姬们，其中一名突然旋转着来到他的席前舞动起纤细的腰肢，主动得在献媚。Thor一时看愣了，完全忽略了周围的起哄声，一边的Fandral还大笑着说“他一定是看上你了，不行就在这边养着吧”</p><p> </p><p>献媚的舞姬有一头黑色的半长发，发梢微打着卷正好到肩膀的位置，头环是银色的图腾花纹互相缠绕着，在额头的中央位置处吊坠着一颗红色的宝石，一席火红色的舞裙灵动又缥缈，而露在外面的细腰如水蛇一般灵活而又性感。最关键的是这位舞姬有一双他最喜欢的绿眼睛，在红衣的衬托下显得更加摄魂勾人。虽然舞姬一直带着面纱，但却让Thor一时间分不清是梦幻还是现实，他居然觉得眼前的舞姬像极了Loki，但这样露骨的穿着又很难让他继续想下去......<br/>Thor主动拉住舞姬的手让对方离自己更近一些，细心观察着并试图寻找到自己熟悉的信息素味道，可惜这位舞姬的身上到处都是浓艳的香料，他根本嗅不到任何信息。</p><p> </p><p>Fandral在一旁不漏声色的笑着，他示意着Lizard说道“Thor看来是喜欢这位舞姬，您要是不吝啬就赏赐给他吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>